Je t'aime
by Kaboonga
Summary: "Je t'aime" est une fanfiction yaoi Code Lyoko, avec, comme dans plein d'autres fanfictions yaoi C.L., le couple Ulrich et Odd. Je vous laisse découvrir.    It's written in French language but would I translate it? Let's exercice your french, waiting XD
1. Chapter 1

Le Soleil, cet abruti qui ne fait qu'aller et venir arrive encore une fois, un jour de plus, toujours au rendez-vous. Il regarde depuis la fenêtre de la chambre du collège Kadic qui leur a été accordée, suite à un changement, à cause de conditions de sécurité non respectées par les fenêtres.

Légèrement au loin, la Défense, un peu plus loin, Paris avec sa Grande Dame de Fer rappelant la gloire du Peuple parisien dont il est descendant de lignée directe. Et le Soleil s'éloigne de Paris. N'est-ce pas drôle ? L'éclairant puis s'en allant, il nargue la ville, la laissant dans l'obscurité et la fraîcheur de la nuit, la livrant à la Lune.

Mais le Monstre de béton ne s'en plaint pas malgré tout. Au contraire, les gens en profitent pour faire la fête. Comme si le Soleil les embête. Effectivement, tout y est : l'alcool, les douceurs, la drague, l'amitié, le sexe, l'amour. Mais tout ceci, Odd ne peut que l'imaginer. De sa fenêtre, on ne voit aucune boîte. Et puis même, il n'aime pas trop ce genre de trucs malgré l'apparence qu'il se donne.

Oui, car son air un peu fou, toujours à draguer, vouloir faire la fête n'est qu'une apparence, un masque. Le fruit se déguise toujours en fleur avant de se montrer. Mais toutes les fleurs se fanent, quoiqu'il arrive. Et le fruit se montre, quoiqu'il arrive aussi. C'est ainsi que la fleur d'Odd est son amitié envers Ulrich et son apparence extérieure. Effectivement, se montrer tel qu'il est, n'est-ce pas dangereux ? Car en se montrant tel qu'il est, tout ce qu'il porte en lui apparaîtrait en même temps, comme une évidence.

N'est-ce pas douloureux, ce sentiment persistant, qui ne veut que rester, qui ne part pas, qui vous arrache le coeur, vous fait bondir et perdre tout contrôle ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il est l'heure. Prendre une serviette, enlever tous ses vêtements sauf le caleçon est nécessaire. Il descend les escaliers, doucement, lentement, ne voulant pas y arriver tout de suite, voulant rester loin, très loin de lui, tandis que son amour propre a raté une marche et trébuche à toute vitesse.

La honte flirte avec lui. Il entre dans les douches. « Ouf, il n'y a personne ! » pense-t-il.

« Salut Odd » _lui lance Ulrich._

« Salut... » _lui répond-il._

Pour ne pas le voir, il se met dans une cabine plutôt que dans la salle de douche collective. « Ce soir, résisterais-je ? » pensait-il. Le bruit de l'eau qui coule le long de son corps pour s'écraser lui est insupportable. Une délicieuse et grossière odeur s'échappe. L'odeur de la sueur, de l'encre, d'un peu d'essence, sucrée, bondit, comme toujours, comme pour narguer l'adolescent, au dessus du mur de cette cabine minuscule.

« Ca va? » _lui demande Ulrich._

« Hmmm... Moui, euh ! Pardon, oui et toi ? » _lui répond Odd._

« Oui. T'as fait quoi aujourd'hui ? » _lui renvoie Ulrich._

« Oh rien de spécial, juste une petite blaguounette à notre amour de Sissi ! » _dit-il, se mettant à légèrement rire._

« T'es dingue ! » _dit Ulrich sur le ton de la rigolade._

« Ca, oui » _se dit Odd en lui._

Et maintenant, une odeur de cannelle envahi les douches. Odd le sait : c'est le gel douche de son ami ! Et il adore la cannelle. Aphrodisiaque. Certes, et alors ? La cannelle, cette cannelle que sa mère met sur ses tartes. On ne l'oublie jamais ! Cette délicieuse odeur, à tel point qu'on approche tellement son nez pour la sentir que l'épice pénètre le nez et fait éternuer des minutes durant.

Ce soir la fleur commence à se faner.


	2. Chapter 2

Et l'eau chaude ne cesse de lui couler dessus. Et il est seul au milieu de tout cet espace. Mais que se passe-t-il pour que son fougueux compagnon devienne si calme ? « Pourrais-je lui demander après ? Bien sûr que oui... » se dit-il. Il se met à se frotter les cheveux, ses cheveux bruns, afin de les démêler un peu. Et tandis que ses cheveux se détendent enfin. La petite voix de son compagnon sort de la cabine dans laquelle ce dernier est entré peu de temps auparavant.

« Et toi, as-tu passé une bonne journée ? » _lui demande-t-il_

« Oui, j'ai pu passer un peu de temps avec Yumi, tu sais, elle est un peu étrange, on dirait qu'elle est pas dans son assiette, des fois... » _dit-il en tentant d'imiter un ton enthousiaste._

« Ouais, tu parles, elle est bien jolie mais bon, y a aucune chances que je sorte avec elle ! » se dit Ulrich en lui même. « Il faut bien que je fasse semblant malgré tout... Après tout, c'est elle qui est amoureuse, pas moi ! Enfin non, suis-je bête ? C'est copain et puis c'est tout, qu'elle a dit ! De toute manières, si je fais pas semblant de l'aimer, ça va faire suspect, donc...»

« Ah ? Et comment va-t-elle ? » _demande le blondinet sur un ton qui se veut moqueur._

« Bien, très bien ! » _répondit le jeune brun, sans émotion._

« Je vais finir par lui faire du mal si je ne lui dis pas vite la vérité. » _se dit Ulrich._ « Mais, bon, pourquoi lui mentir ? Et puis, de toutes manières, elle pourra toujours se consoler avec William ! Ils ont l'air d'être bien heureux ensemble. Mon coeur s'emballe déjà pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ouais bon, j'ai qu'à la laisser se rapprocher de William. Et petit à petit arrêter de jouer la comédie... C'est ce qu'on va faire, ça vaut le mieux ! »

D'un geste non assuré, il prend alors son gel et s'en enduit doucement. Il sait qu'Odd adore la cannelle. Son parfum, d'ailleurs, sans surprise, c'est « Cannelle du Sri Lanka ». Peu importe d'où cette cannelle vient, en tout cas, elle a une odeur assez légère mais qui se sent assez loin. Cette odeur sucrée et épicée, douce mais indomptable, surprenante cependant agréable. Un arôme parmi tant d'autre pour lui. L'odeur préférée du nez d'un petit blond.

Et maintenant, l'eau vient balayer toute la mousse qui s'est formée, comme de la crasse, ça fait du bien de la sentir partir. L'eau glisse tout doucement, comme le temps.

« Ici, les journées passent si lentement ! » se disait Odd. « Et me plaindre ne sert à rien, pourtant. Demain sera comme il y a une semaine, et hier était comme il y a six jours. »

Et c'est sur un soupir qu'il sort de sa cabine, la serviette à la taille.

« Alors, on y va ? » _demande Ulrich._

« Okay ! Demain c'est grasse mat' mais autant y aller le plus tôt possible, on dormira plus ! » _s'exclama Odd en souriant._

Un frôlement eut lieu entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Ulrich resta de glace. Odd resta de glace. Mais chacun n'en pensait pas moins pour autant.

Et ils remontèrent les escaliers, doucement, à la fois content de se retrouver mais effrayés à l'idée de pouvoir perdre leur contrôle. Mais n'étaient-ils pas habitués ? Comment s'y habituer ? On ne s'y habitue jamais. C'est impossible. Pas avec ça.

Et une fois en haut, chacun se changèrent de leur côté. Et ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, Odd plus calmement que d'habitude.

« Idiot, si tu savais les rêves que je vais faire ! » _pensait Ulrich en se couchant._

« Quelle merveilleuse nuit m'attend ! » _Se disait Odd sous la couette._


	3. Chapter 3

Et la nuit les tortura. La nuit n'était pas encore parfaitement noire, car le Soleil ne s'était pas encore entièrement caché derrière l'horizon, encore rougi. Seuls les quelques nuages du jour passé alors apparaissaient en dehors des changements de teinte et des dégradés horizontaux allant de haut en bas (ou de bas en haut, tout dépend du point de vue!). Le ciel devenait successivement rouge, orange, jaune, rose, noir et pourpre.

« Tu peux aller les fermer ? »_ demanda Odd à son compagnon._

« Hey ! »_ grogna Ulrich._ « Pourquoi toujours moi, pourquoi pas toi pour une fois ? »

« C'est bon, c'est bon ! » _répliqua le blondinet calmement en se levant. _« Je vais le faire. »

« Ce serait trop bête de te mettre en colère... »_ se dit le jeune blond._ « Même si c'est pas très dur et qu'il est toujours grognon quoiqu'il arrive ! »

Il se leva alors, contrairement à son habitude, calmement, et alla fermer les volets sans dire de mots, avant de fermer la fenêtre et simplement aller se recoucher tandis que l'autre gars au cheveux bruns se mettait déjà ses bouchons à oreilles afin de supporter les ronflement d'Odd.

Il faut dire que ce dernier n'arrête jamais de faire du bruit, d'habitude, y compris pendant son sommeil, qu'il dorme dans sa chambre ou en cours. C'est un défaut qui lui a souvent valu d'être réprimandé par les professeurs. Plus souvent dans les matières scientifiques que littéraires, d'ailleurs.

Mais ce soir, il n'allait pas ronfler. Il se coucha, en faisant bien attention à ne pas s'endormir.

« Je ne tiens pas à rester avec lui cette nuit. »_ se dit-il._ « On va bien voir ce que ça donnera quand je serai de retour... Mais là, non. Je n'y tiens pas ! Ca me fera du bien. Puis comme c'est pas dans mes habitudes, ce bon vieux Jim ne viendra pas inspecter notre chambre. Je le sais, mon instinct est infaillible ! »

Et c'est ainsi qu'au bout de quelques heures, il se rendit compte que l'autre garçon fut endormi. Il sortit de sa chambre, discrètement, faisant attention à ne réveiller personne, y compris cet acharné de l'ordinateur de Jérémie qui s'était d'ailleurs laissé aller au bras de Morphée sur son clavier qu'il vit en passant devant sa porte.

Et enfin il descendit les escaliers de l'étage des garçons.

Et enfin il finit sous les arcades par trouver les grilles du lycée. Joie ! Il s'en éloignera. Le voilà qui marche maintenant dans la rue. Quelques bruits inquiétants se font entendre et il en tremble. Mais il ne doit pas reculer ! Il a besoin de se changer les idées. Il en a trop besoin, sa tête est encombrée de pensées. De trop de pensées, qui s'affrontent. Le voilà qui descend les escaliers de la station.

« Ca vous fera €5. »

« Merci. » Répondit-il.

Il est 6 heures du matin. Odd attend sur le quai pour pouvoir se changer les idées. Direction : la Défense.

[Chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, mais je préfère écrire par petites parties]


	4. Chapter 4

Et il arriva destination pour l'heure du petit déjeuner, c'est dire vers 7h00 du matin. Mais le réconfort tant espéré ne vint pas. Le voilà maintenant loin d'Ulrich ! Ne sait-il pas ce qu'il veut ? Il faut croire que non...

Mais son mâle instinct ne le trompa pas. Effectivement, le surveillant n'avait rien remarque, trop occupé à s'occuper des autres élèves, filles comme garçons, du lycée, qui étaient en tout environs mille. Mille jeunes pour un surveillant ! Même si d'habitude il surveille tout particulièrement les deux jeunes hommes et leurs amis, il n'alla pas dans leur chambres pour vérifier s'ils dormaient. Après tout, pourquoi pas plus tard, il est bien trop mal réveillé pour s'attaquer à eux pour le moment !

Cependant. Ulrich se réveilla en sursaut, ayant rêvé qu'Odd l'eut abandonné. Comme il fut déçu de constater que ce ne fut pas un rêve ! Tout d'abord, une légère lumière solaire rendant malgré tout la pièce moins sombre, donc un peu plus claire et mieux adaptée à la vision humaine, permis au brun de douter que son compagnon de chambrée fut absent. Ajoutée à la vue, l'audition absente des ronflements insupportables du blond fit paniquer Ulrich.

« Odd ! »_ s'écria-t-il en se jetant sur le lit voisin._ « Odd, t'es là ? »

« Il n'est pas là... »_ se mit à penser Ulrich._ « Il est pas là ! Où est-il ? Il m'aurait averti s'il était parti en virée nocturne, non ? Je ne veux pas le perdre ! … Du calme, voyons, du calme, je n'ai qu'à l'appeler ! »

C'est ce qu'Ulrich fit. Il tapa nerveusement le numéro d'Odd, mort d'inquiétude. Mais ce dernier ne répondit. Il s'habilla alors en vitesse avant d'aller petit-déjeuner, espérant retrouver ses autres amis, la tête remplie d'inquiétudes.  
>Il alla donc au réfectoire, pour prendre son petit déjeuner<p>

« Jérémie ! » _s'exclama-t-il une fois à la cantine._  
>« Oh, regarde » <em>fit Aelita à ce dernier,<em> « Voici Ulrich. »  
>« Qu'y a-t-il Ulrich ? » <em>lui demanda-t-il.<em> « Ca va pas ? Odd est pas avec toi ? »  
>« Justement, non, je voulais savoir si vous en aviez eu des nouvelles. »<br>« Non, pas une seule. » _répondit Aelita._

« Vous qui êtes pourtant inséparables... » _commenta Jérémie._ « Bon, je préviens Yumi et on essaie une géolocalisation à l'usine ? »

A la remarque de Jérémie, Ulrich se retint de pouvoir rougir, voire même rosir quelque peu. Et, après la proposition de la grosse tête, chacun acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de la tête. Il faudra être fort, dans ce qui pourrait être une éventuelle attaque de X.A.N.A. Après tout, Il est capable de tout et n'importe quoi pour son but !  
>Quasiment tout le monde s'inquiéta, au point que personne ne vit le temps des préparatifs passer. Qu'était-il advenu d'Odd ? Où était-il ? Etait-il en lieu sûr ? Pourquoi n'avait-il prévenu personne ?<p>

Et pendant ce temps là, le blondinet était tout simplement en haut de la plus haute des Tours du quartier. Dominant les autres grattes-ciels, il essayait de se changer les idées. Effectivement, l'Arche lui paraissait petite de là où il était. Du haut de cette Tour, il pouvait dominer Paris, et rêver, l'Arc de Triomphe, la Tour Montparnasse, la Tour Eiffel et le Sacré Coeur s'offraient à lui, une vue extraordinaire, magnifique, grandiose était sous son nez !

Mais en vain. Son visage lui revenait toujours à l'esprit.

Tout à coup, son téléphone se mit à sonner.

« Odd, où es-tu ? »_ demanda Jérémie à l'autre bout du fil._ « On te cherche ! »  
>« T'inquiètes pas pour moi. »<em> répondit le jeune blond avant de raccrocher immédiatement après.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Et il redescendit de la tour. Cette tour où il n'a vu que l'horizon, sans pouvoir voir précisément l'intérieur de son coeur. Sans se changer les idées. Il redescendit premièrement des escaliers plutôt longs à descendre (quoique ce soit moins facile de monter !), inconfortables, et donc, sa descente fut fatigante. Mais, joie au bout du compte ! Face à la première marche, un ascenseur. C'est tout ce qu'Odd voulait, descendre et aller se détendre un peu. Il emprunta donc un largissime ascenseur, entamant ainsi sa descente.

Pendant ce temps, à un étage justement desservi par un ascenseur, Jérémie et ses amis étaient quelque peu surpris par l'appel qu'ils venaient de passer. L'usine était toujours aussi puante, l'ascenseur toujours aussi suspect. Seul le pupitre du génie, parfaitement nettoyé, nuançait avec le reste du complexe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » _demanda Aelita._  
>« Je sais pas. » <em>entama Jérémie.<em> « Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette pour dire vrai. ! »  
>« Comment ça ? »<em> s'inquiéta le brun.<em>  
>« Je ne sais pas comment dire ça, il avait l'air triste lorsqu'il parlait ! Mais après tout, ça vient peut-être de l'endroit d'où il est. »<em> Expliqua Jérémie.<em>  
>« Et où est-il ? » demanda Yumi<p>

« Dans le quartier de la Défense. » _dit Jérémie._ « Je le sais parce que j'ai localisé une antenne pas loin d'où il est, celle de la Tour First. Il était en haut, apparemment. »  
>« Hey, et si tout ça n'était qu'un piège de X.A.N.A. » <em>demanda Aelita.<em> « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit, précisément ? »  
>« Euh et bien « T'inquiètes pas pour moi. » mais de toutes manières il y a pas de tour activée sur Lyoko ! »<br>« Et alors ? »_ s'énerva Ulrich._ « Ca lui ressemble pas de faire un coup en douce comme ça ! X.A.N.A. N'a peut-être pas besoin d'activer une tour de Lyoko pour s'attaquer à nous, non ? Et puis, Odd se montrerais triste pour rien ? »  
>« Il a raison, Jérémie ! » <em>acquiesça Aelita.<em> « Il a filé sur le réseau, je ne pense pas qu'il nous aie totalement oublié pour autant. N'oublie tout de même pas qu'on est ses ennemis jurés, comme il est le notre, il a forcément du essayer de trouver un moyen de nous attaquer autrement, non ? »  
>« Hnn... Tu as sans doutes raison... » <em>réfléchit Jérémie.<em> « Le seul moyen de savoir, c'est d'aller vérifier sur place ! »

Et seuls Yumi et Ulrich se levèrent.

« Et bien, tu ne viens pas, Aelita ? » _demanda Yumi._  
>« Non. » <em>répondit-elle.<em> « S'il y a bien quelque chose sur Lyoko, je dois rester ici ! Et puis, même, à deux, on avancera mieux. »  
>« Et surtout vous passerez un peu plus de temps ensemble, pas vrai, Einstein ? »<em> taquina Ulrich avec un clin d'oeil.<em>

Cette réflexion eut pour effet de faire rougir le couple. Et les deux autres s'en allèrent. Odd perdit une demie-heure à prendre le métro avant d'atteindre le RER, pas Ulrich, ni Yumi. Effectivement, une station se trouvait à quelques minutes de l'usine, un peu plus loin que le lycée, que Jérémie n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors mais qu'il localisa à l'occasion. C'était, effectivement, une station toute neuve.

La pensée de Yumi virevoltait à droite et à gauche, entre Ulrich et l'éventuel danger que pouvait courir Odd. Son élégance, sa beauté, tous ses efforts et toute sa distinction obligèrent Ulrich à détourner les yeux vers elle une fois de temps en temps. Que penseraient ses amis s'ils savaient qu'il n'est pas « normal » ? Pendant une demie heure, ainsi, chacun se torturait l'esprit.

Et, enfin, ils arrivèrent. Ils rencontrèrent Odd assis sous l'Arche, ayant l'air triste de loin.

« Ca va ? » _demanda Yumi la première._  
>« Oui, oui. »<em> répondit Odd sur un ton peu convaincu.<em>  
>« Non, ça ne va pas ! » <em>protesta Yumi.<em> « Je le vois bien ! Dis moi tout, tu peux me faire confiance, non ? »

Odd se tourna vers Yumi, l'air un peu moins triste, car son amie s'inquiétait pour elle. Il ressentait la chaleur humaine de l'amitié, et cela le réconfortait. Mais plus que tout au monde : Ulrich. Il se mit alors à sourire.

« Encore un de vos trucs que je peux pas comprendre ? » _demanda Yumi._  
>« ... » <em>laissa Odd.<em> « C'est ça. »


	6. Chapter 6

« Ah ? » _fit Yumi._ « Un truc de garçons... Bon, et bien ! N'empêche que t'as filé au moment où on s'y attendait le moins. »  
>« Et alors ? » <em>balança Odd.<em> « J'ai pas le droit d'avoir ma liberté, ni mes envies ! J'ai pas le droit d'avoir ma vie ? C'est comme quand toi t'arrive en retard ! »  
>« Ouais mais bon... » <em>continua Yumi.<em> « Tu ne vois pas qu'on s'inquiétait pour toi ? »  
>« Ca oui ! » <em>confirma le brun.<em>  
>« D'ailleurs, si Ulrich ne s'était pas inquiété, on t'aurait pas retrouvé. »<em> dit Yumi.<em> « Heureusement qu'on est un samedi... »  
>« Merci beaucoup. » <em>fit le blondinet, les yeux ne cachant pas qu'il fut touché.<em> « Sincèrement, merci, Ulrich. »  
>« Bon, on ne va pas rester à se crier dessus ! T'es pardonné ! Viens manger un truc avec nous, il est l'heure ! » <em>proposa Yumi.<em>  
>« Ah ça, oui ! » <em>s'exclama Odd.<em> « Si tu savais comme j'ai faim maintenant que tu m'as rappelé l'heure qu'il était ! »

Et tout les trois se mirent à rire de l'appétit sans fin du blond. Effectivement, il passait le plus clair de son temps à se goinfrer, lorsqu'il ne faisait pas l'imbécile ou ne dormais pas en cours. Une glace, bien entendu à la vanille pour Odd, ne le fit que patienter. Bien qu'affamé, il se tut, ce qui eut pour effet d'aiguiser la curiosité de Yumi.

Oui ! Pourquoi ? Lui qui d'habitude ne se gêne jamais pour se plaindre, pourquoi, là, ne disait-il rien ? Voulait-il tout simplement ne pas déranger ses amis, prendre de nouvelles habitudes ? Les laisser ensemble ? Sa tête se remplit de questions et d'hypothèses, toutes défilant respectivement les unes après les autres ; les hypothèses rassasièrent sa soif de réponses.

Ulrich, lui, observa timidement son compagnon de chambre. Des questions bousculaient aussi sa tête. Assoiffé de réponses, il ne fut pas rassasié. Affamé d'hypothèses, il n'en avala aucune. Toutes n'étaient pas très alléchantes, certaines étaient même indigestes, avouons-le. Dans l'une d'entre elle, Odd était amoureux de Yumi. Dans une autre, il était tombé malade, sûrement un rhume, peut-être serait-ce pour ça qu'il serait venu ici ? Dans une autre, il ne voulait plus voir ses amis, s'isoler, définitivement, ou pas. Mais peut-être qu'il allait pas bien, peut-être que quelque chose le troublait ? Et si c'était Ulrich qu'il voulait plus voir ? Mais alors, pourquoi ?

« Bon, on est là, je vais en profiter pour faire quelques boutiques ! » _les avertit Yumi._ « Vous faites quoi ? »  
>« Moi, je vais peut-être aller visiter un peu... » <em>dit Ulrich.<em> « Tu viens avec moi, Odd ? »  
>« Non, merci, j'ai déjà visité ! » <em>s'exclama-t-il.<em> « Moi, je préfère aller sur la jetée. »

L'esprit d'Odd, lui était un peu plus bousculé. Il ne voulait pas voir Ulrich, car il savait que malgré tout, il aurait du mal à résister.

« Je n'ai pas envie de le voir partir. »_ se disait-il._ « Je porte ce masque pour ressembler aux autres, un mec bien réussi, un garçon comme les autres. Je ne m'attend à rien, et je supporte. Et j'en ai marre de faire sembler que je suis fort. Et je n'ai pas envie de souffrir, j'ai pris un aller simple pour ici, j'aurais bien fait de revenir. Il m'a rattrapé de toutes façons ! J'aurais du m'en douter. Que vais-je faire ? Ô mon ami, ô mon envie, je ne dors pas. Je ne pleure pas, mais mon ami, mon envie, je ne dors pas, trop près de toi. Et moi qui voudrais m'évader je veux pouvoir voir un jour sans toi naître. »

Cependant, en rentrant, ce fut au tour de l'esprit d'Ulrich de se torturer, plus brièvement, certes.

« Je contemple l'oiseau par la fenêtre. Moi qui veut m'évader, je n'ai jamais eu envie de me soumettre à ce sentiment trop érodé. Je dois suivre un phare car mon âme est maître. Aurais-je déjà toucher, juste à quelque mètres ? »


	7. Chapter 7

Yumi redescendit du centre commercial, avec, ça lui ressemble, les main encombrée d'un seul sac, rempli d'un simple médaillon. Jamais à acheter trop, ça lui ressemblais vraiment ! Effectivement, Yumi était une fille calme et simple, qui n'aimait pas vraiment se faire remarquer. D'une élégance discrète, elle avait réussi à (vraiment) séduire un certain William qui ne voulait jamais la lâcher.

Lui était fou amoureux, mais c'était une vraie tête brûlée, renvoyé de son école pour avoir placardé son lycée avant de se retrouver ici. Et lui était en rage, par pure jalousie, contre Ulrich. Ah, s'il ne frimait pas autant auprès de SA douce Japonaise !

Un téléphone sonna.  
>« Allô ? »<em> décrocha Odd.<em>  
>« Ah, enfin, je réussi à t'avoir ! »<em> s'exclama le garçon au bout du fil.<em> « Alors, tu vas bien ? »  
>« Ah ça oui ! »<em> s'exclama Odd.<em> « Je suis sain et sauf, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! »  
>« Tu peux me le passer ? »<em> demanda Ulrich à Odd.<em>  
>« Hein ? Euh, oui, pour sûr ! »<em> confirma le blond.<em> « Tiens, attends, Jérémie, je te passe Ulrich. »

Et Ulrich s'éloigna pour parler avec Jérémie. Effectivement, le comportement d'Odd lui paraissait étrange, et même si Yumi ne se doutait de rien, peut-être y avait-il un problème sur le réseau ? Avant de partir, il lui confessa ainsi qu'il ne sentait pas Odd très bien, mais Jérémie affirma qu'il n'y eut aucun problèmes. Il raccrocha donc, et ils rentrèrent par le RER.

Mais pendant le trajet, Ulrich dut encore faire semblant de s'intéresser à Yumi, et ça, Odd en était jaloux. Un sentiment ambigu l'envahissait à propos de Yumi. Effectivement, elle avait en elle l'élégance et la beauté Japonaise, puis c'était son ami. Mais d'un autre côté, il la haïssait. Une haine gelée par l'amitié, certes, mais une haine profonde, car elle semblait jeter des sorts à l'autre jeune homme. Une jalousie ambiguë. Et lorsqu'il la voyait toucher Ulrich, une envie saugrenue mais incomparable de lui arracher les mains le saisissait.

Quand à Ulrich, lui, il était là, planté comme un légume, à écouter Yumi parler de tout et de rien, répondant parfois « Ah ouais ? », « Comment tu sais ? » ou encore « Mais c'est génial ! » de temps à autre. Son esprit de mâle s'en ennuyait profondément. Il ne réussissait jamais à tenir longtemps une conversation avec une fille. Effectivement, le mâle n'est pas fait pour se concentrer sur plusieurs sujets à la fois, mais plutôt pour traiter les sujets un par un, ainsi, du mieux possible. Ainsi, il est plus aisé pour lui de parler avec Odd ou Jérémie que Yumi ou Aelita, ce qui explique d'ailleurs sûrement pourquoi il traîne mieux volontiers avec les garçons qu'avec les filles !

Leurs sentiments respectifs durèrent tout le long du trajet. Au final, Odd qui voulait passer la journée seul la passa à se torturer l'esprit, en compagnie de ses amis et eux s'étaient inquiétés comme des fous pour rien. Bien entendu, Yumi rentra dans son pavillon, et les deux garçons allèrent manger un peu.

« Alors ? »_ pris des nouvelles Aelita._  
>« Alors bah euh j'étais un peu fatigué ! »<em> répondit Odd en mangeant.<em> « J'avais besoin de changer d'air, tu comprends ? »  
>« Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois bien que oui... »<em> répondit-elle, hésitante.<em> « Je ne suis jamais allé à ce que vous appelez la Défense. »  
>« Ah ? » <em>fit Jérémie.<em> « Si tu veux, un jour, je t'y emmènerai, tu verras, tu vas adorer ce quartier ! »  
>« Raconte moi. »<em> lui demanda Aelita.<em>

Les deux têtes amoureuses en oublièrent légèrement Odd et Ulrich, qui n'eurent alors d'autres options que de partir se coucher après avoir passé par la case « douche ».


End file.
